slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare AU
Once again, taken from Sheeps idea blog Summary (Part taken from the blog) Nightmare Roleplay (AU) * All nice characters turn evil. Evil characters turn nice. * This is because a reversion spell lay across the land, tainting the innocent and purifying the fallen. * To break the curse, an outsider must befriend one whom is tainted or become enemies with one purified. The former is preferred, * If one person is broken of the curse, it weakens the curse of everyone overall up until 80%. For example, if there were 10 people, 8% would vanish per person cured, and at 80% the curse will break entirely. * Inspired by Underfell. * Huh. Techy seems to be able to fight the evil and stay good. COOOOL k he is gonna save all (That part isnt taken from the blog) Rules * no mary sue pls * Wikia Rules Members * RPMaster/TheTabbySlime ** Techy * Squidy822 ** Lemmy ** Balloony (o gosh) * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky ** Akuma * Candlefly ** Mallory (This is gonna end sooooo well) ** Buggy ** pending acception ** pending other character's acception ** Chara (High LOVE, or in this RP, high love apparently.) * XxKatakxX ** Monnet * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork Roleplay ---TheTabbySlime--- Everything was normal, for now anyway. Techy is bored already. "I only came into this just now and im already bored. Well now I just gotta wait till others join." A dark wave flew around. It hit everyone and everything around. ---RPMaster--- "Whats this feeling...?" Techys SOUL began turning black. "I feel... No... Is this happening...? I cant become something like that... I will not let it consume me..." Dont Give Up is playing "I wont let it..." Techys soul was black now. "I wont give up... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP." Cracks of light were appearing on his SOUL. "NGAHHHHHHH" The cracks of light exploded, leaving Techys soul Red again. ---Squidy822--- By a nearby tree, NM!Lemmy was on his back, lying by the tree. He was the exact opposite of normal: He seemed to have practically no energy or joy. He seemed like he wanted to nap, to get even more deep rest (depressed). (GOSH DANGIT SELF WHY DO YOUR PUNS HAVE TO BE SO BAD IN EVERYTHING) ---RPMaster--- Techy walked up to Lemmy. "Are you okay...?" ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was more merciful than usual. In fact, she seemed to never kill anyone. Akuma walked around, seemingly enjoying her own life, even though tons of other people are probably going to try and ruin it. Dancey just sat alone with herself, and didn't seem very social with other tabby slimes in the tabby kingdom. ---RPMaster--- "What is going on with everyone...?" Then Chara appeared. Techy: "Again?" Chara spared Techy. "Something isnt right here." ---Candlefly--- The INSTANT Mallory was hit by the wave, its badge turned red. That's a bad sign. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma walked past in front of Dancey, then the feline decides to trip Akuma while she was walking by. After Akuma fell to the ground then got back up, she turned to Dancey,"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Dancey smirked and sarcastically said,"Heh, sorry." Akuma giggled a bit, then replied with,"It's alright, I forgive you." Dancey just stared at Akuma as she went back to exploring the world,"wha?" ---Candlefly--- Mallory found Buggy and approached while Buggy was yelling at a mirror. Buggy was using quite a few words that were bleeped out. After a second of watching, Mallory bounced up and bit his fake shield wing. "WHA- Cat thing you're throwing me off balance, scat, go away!" ---Squidy822--- NM!Lemmy saw Dancey and groaned. He then looked at Techy. "Look, dog thing, I hate asking favors, but I have about no energy. Can you drag me or pick me up and get me away from the cat person?" Yeah, something was definitely really, really wrong. ---RPMaster--- Techy then began flying around like Mad Dummy. "WHATISSGOINGONHERETHISISNTMEANTOHAPPENWHAT" Then it hit him. "That feeling... That must have been caused by something that changed everyone! But what do I do now...?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at Lemmy, then looked back away, probably slightly blushing,"Fine, not like I LIKE you or anything." ---RPMaster--- "................ I will end whoever did this." Techy grabbed a Laptop with telekinesis. He read the page. "So thats how I fix it..." ---Squidy822--- "Asking for favors is bad enough. Can you drag/carry me away like right now? I will not say please." Lemmy said. ---Candlefly--- After a while of just Buggy yelling "FIGHT ME!" and turning around repeatedly while Mallory kept biting Buggy when a tree near by fell over, perfectly landing on Buggy and throwing Mallory to the side. We now have the rubble of a 'friend' bot under a log and a confused slime that really wants to fight something. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey spoke immediately after Lemmy finished, smirking,"You just SAID please." ---Candlefly--- Mallory is bouncing around looking for someone else to fight it. ---Squidy822--- "GET ME OUT OF HERE DOGGO!" Lemmy said. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork had approached the group, seemingly already hit by the spell. Near quiet. Dead emotionless. ---Candlefly--- Mallory saw Akuma and made little growling noises to try to intimidate her into a fight. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma heard the growl, but thought it was a friendly sign and looked at the unlucky slime,"Oh, hello there!" ---Candlefly--- Mallory made another little growly noise. It's all but saying 'fite me' and is still managing to be adorable. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma stared at Mallory for a while, then suddenly gets a hen hen that happened to come up right next to her, then tosses it to Mallory. It landed about 6 inches away from the unlucky slime. ---Candlefly--- Mallory tears the Hen-Hen apart then leaps after Akuma. Uh oh, not cute anymore. ---Danceykitty--- "Uhhhh...NOPE" Akuma started running, screaming for help. Something along the lines of 'AH HELP THIS SLIME IS NOT FRIENDLY!' ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile Mallory is repeatedly leaping at her and trying to get a hold on one of her tails by attempting to bite into them. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was mainly just running in a huge circle, passing by Dancey a few times. Dancey may or may not be slightly annoyed. Akuma then somehow trips over nothing then runs into a tree, somehow landing on her feet, then immediately falls to the side in Dancey's sight, Dancey then said,"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." ---Candlefly--- Mallory uses that entrance to bite one of Akuma's legs. And it is not gonna be letting go. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma got back up with a Mallory biting her leg,"Uh, little help?" Dancey stared at Akuma, then replied,"Nah, you're either getting the slime off yourself or you're just going to have an unlucky slime mauling your leg. Either way, you're on your own, fox lady." Akuma seemed a little sad. ---Candlefly--- Mallory then bites down as hard as it can, which is pretty hard. It IS able to eat whole Hen Hens you know. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma gets chills after the slime bit down on her leg, tearing up a tad bit. Poor fox lady. ---Candlefly--- Mallory decides to try to shake to try to put the leg out of commission, but thankfully there's not enough force in the small slime to try to tear bits off. Still might hurt a bit. Why not fighting?! That no fun! ''Is a small annoyed thought Mallory had. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork was taking interest in the little "fight" over in the distance, and cheered Mallory on. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma sat on a random tree stump, slightly whimpering. ---Candlefly--- Mallory eventually gets bored and lets go to just glare at Akuma before jumping up and biting her nose. Afterwards, Mallory simply hops away to find someone that won't just give up. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma put her paws over her nose after Mallory bit it, then put one paw down. Poor Akuma. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet finds Akuma and sits on her head. "Everything is so scaryyyyy......" She whimpers loudly. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma agreed,"I know, I nearly had my leg bitten off by an unlucky slime. I just fed it a hen hen and then it started chasing me, I fell and it bit my leg. It eventually let go, though." ---Sheep Slime--- "Well I guess you two cowards are just gonna sit there." Clockwork gave a sadistic smirk. "Wonder how many bites it'll take from Mallory here to kill you." His smile dropped upon seeing Dancey in the distance. "At least you're not as bad as the ''orange one over there." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard what Clockwork said then quickly looked at him,"Hey I heard that!" Meanwhile, Akuma has been frightened. ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile, Mallory heard Clockwork and turned around to see him. And is now making lil' growling noises again. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked at Mallory. "I'm kinda made of metal. Biting is pretty much a bad idea, even if you're a tiny winy lil' slime." It wasn't that Clockwork was underestimating Mallory, but rather, just making fun of the poor opponent. "Hate me? Go ahead. I'm unaffected by your emotions unless you put them into action, really." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet whimpers and climbs the tree. ---Candlefly--- Mallory leaps to bite somewhere on Clockwork. Amusingly, so far, Mallory has now picked fights with two robots. ---RPMaster--- Techy used telekinesis to float everyone into the air. "ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!!" ---Sheep Slime--- "Nobody's in any /real/ fights, dimwit." Clockwork was looking at Techy with great annoyance. ---Candlefly--- Mallory is mad at Techy now and is snapping at the air in his direction. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed a little annoyed,"Well, can you all at least put us down now?" Dancey then pointed at Mallory,"And unless you have a death wish, you may or may not want to put that slime down. That slime seems dangerous if you're small. But I think you'll get destroyed by it either way, no offense, and by that, I mean lots of it." ---RPMaster--- Techy put EVERYONE down. "Look, this may sound weird, but this isnt your real selves. Your personalities have been reversed. The way to fix it is for someone who isnt affected by the curse to befriend someone who is cursed, reverting the person back to normal." Techy sighed, then quietly said "This is gonna take a while..." ---Candlefly--- Mallory ignores Techy and instantly tries to bite him. Oops, the slime is on the loose again. ---RPMaster--- "A looooooong while." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't believe Techy,"Yeah I don't believe you, that sounds crazy." ---RPMaster--- "Thats the thing. Because all of your personalities are reversed, and your normal selves are nice, its gonna be hard to become friends with someone." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey didn't believe him and said, "I believe you." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looker at Lemmy,"You only said that because you dislike me, did you?" ---Squidy822--- "Mmmmaybe." Lemmy grinned for a second, then let gravity give him a frown. ---Danceykitty--- "You definitely did just say that only because you dislike me, don't deny it." ---Candlefly--- Mallory gets bored that Techy isn't even acknowledging it and instantly switches to trying to fight Dancey. This slime should be muzzled. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly steps back on the same stump Akuma was sitting on, who was now on a tree branch,"Hey, I'm not in the mood for bites on the leg, stay away!" Dancey had the urge to kick away Maullory (see what I did there? I hate myself now. Yay.). ---Candlefly--- Mallory is just gonna continue trying to bite. He's a little jerk at the moment and very aggressive, curse should be broken on him ASAP. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey got a bit annoyed and smacked Mallory away with a summoned crystal (which was also a little more grayish and pale), aiming for the slime to land on Clockwork. ---Candlefly--- Mallory's bite has been successfully redirected onto Clockwork's arm. Good aim! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared for a moment, then went to her cat form to climb on a tree branch, probably not that low from the ground. ---Chara sneaks up on Techy and ambushes him... With a cute little flower they found. They just put it on his head like a hat. ---Squidy822--- "Somebody drag me to that flower so I can eat it." Lemmy demands. ---Candlefly--- Chara does a slight giggle at that. "Flowers aren't for eating silly, me and my brother found that out after making pie one time." ---Squidy822--- "LET ME BITE THAT FLOWER OR I BITE YOUR FACE." ---Candlefly--- "But the flower's for my friend, he seemed freaked out earlier so I thought he needed a gift." Chara just stepped between Lemmy and the flower. ---Squidy822--- Depressed little balloon was too depressed to even float. He rolled into Chara's foot. (Techy start doing your job) ---Candlefly--- Chara picks up said balloon. "You seem sad, should I get you a flower too?" ---Squidy822--- "Nah...everything's pointless..." Balloony said. ---Candlefly--- "Aw it's ok, maybe I could help give it a point." Chara smiled a bit more just cuz. "Until then, want me to hold onto you so you don't get stepped on?" ---Danceykitty--- Akuma somehow suddenly fell of the tree branch she was on and landed face-first. Thank goodness it wasn't from a branch that would be too high to survive, otherwise, there'd be a dead fox. ---Squidy822--- "Arguing would be pointless...do what you want..." ---Candlefly--- "Ok." Chara said while looking at the fallen fox with a head tilt. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma got back up,"Oww, I don't know if falling from a tree is worst, or having my leg mauled by a slime." ---Squidy822--- "Trying to decide would be pointless. Everything is pointless." ---Candlefly--- "Oh no you poor thing, I'll help you out." Chara sets down Balloony in a save spot before pulling a certain knife out of their pocket... To cut off a sleeve of their shirt. They re-pocket the knife and hold up the sleeve. "I'm not cut out for first aid but that looks like it needs a bandage, hold still." The child said before trying to tie the sleeve around the wound. They really want to help out. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was yelling at Chara, wanting to eat the flower. Balloony continued being depressed nerd. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma waited for Chara to finish wrapping the leg wound and tying the sleeve, keeping as still as possible. ---Candlefly--- Chara finishes with the makeshift bandage before picking up Balloony again. "No you can't eat the flower." They said to Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma thanks Chara, then looks around before moving around to check for anything else that would be harmful/painful, just to be safe. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked to Mallory, which was latched onto his arm. He quickly punched the slime off before quickly looking around for any metallic objects to wham the slime with. Usually there'd be a conveniently laying crowbar around, but today wasn't one of those days. Seems he wasn't lucky enough. ---Candlefly--- Mallory seemed more bouncy after someone finally hit back. Yay, Clockwork isn't boring to fight! Chara sees this fight and decides to grab Mallory to avoid the fight escalating, before tossing the slime up in a tree. "You stay on the timeout branch until you stop biting!" The branch that Mallory was on then breaks and lands on Chara. ---RPMaster--- Techy sighed. "Thats the thing, most of you are normally really nice people, but your personalities have been reversed. The nicer you were, the more bad you are now." ---Candlefly--- "I wonder if I was so nice that I just kept being nice." Chara said, not understanding the point of the AU at all while trying to get the tree branch off. ---Squidy822--- Balloony continued being a depressed nerd. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to leave, not because of how antisocial she is on this AU, but because things were getting noisy and annoying,"Alright, more alone time for me." Akuma relaxed under a tree shade because why not? ---Squidy822--- Balloony popped himself and reappeared hanging from a branch on the tree Akuma was by. ---Candlefly--- Chara looked freaked out when Balloony suddenly popped. They may or maynot think the balloon is dead. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was startled by Balloony popping. ---Candlefly--- Chara starts giggling. "I guess that burst my bubble, huh." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy shot a weak shock towards Chara. "Dont." Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:RPMaster's Pages